


G

by Amberfira



Category: Go - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberfira/pseuds/Amberfira
Kudos: 1





	G

**Rose Quartz Asked**

* * *

''What do you two think of Lapidot?''


End file.
